THE JHAKE
"''Gotta have High High hopes for a living, Didn't know how but I always had a feelin'... I was gonna be that one in a million, always had High-HIGH Hopes!!!"'' Bio Background & Entry to the Nexus THE Jhake was brought in to the Nexus from an alternate future Earth, the pugilist mercenary turned wrestler born into the aftermath of his universe's Culture Wars in the late 20th Century, where the remaining nations and dominant cultural influences (read as: Corporations) agreed to a ceasefire, and in the massive war's stead allows wrestlers and wrestling matches to settle most disputes between various people. But THE Jhake is no ordinary wrestler, in his home universe he was a stand user, and he acted there as an icon and champion for all things Shounen. Jhake taking up that mantle after his mentor fell in battle to a powerful foe, The bearer of the stand ENEMY. He was somehow stripped of his own stand, HOPES, during his flight into the Nexus after falling to the user of ENEMY. He hopes to find it again before he returns home and believes that titles such as the Warp-gate Hardcore Championship and the Mutliverse Heavyweight Championship contain enough Universe bending energy to allow him to retrieve his stand and return home to continue the struggle against the bearer of ENEMY. ALLIES *"UNBREAKABLE" CHAZ LEE (During the Drawback Era/Silver Age in the tag team :: HIGH VOLTAGE) *"The Hero" Daverboy (met during the Drawback Era, Though never officially in action together, united in their disdain for the entities collectively known as "The Vaudevillains," and now both targeted by The Inquisition for association with Trashman Jones) *AIDEN XERO, "THE CYBERPUNK PRODIGY" ''(Freed from the Gallows after a feast or famine match During the Inquisition, eventually groomed to join HIGH VOLTAGE) *Chaz Lee's Model Z-4-K Series Prototype "Zako-Duo" (the most recent addition to HIGH VOLTAGE) '''History in the Multiverse' THE YOUNG AGE Premiere Era --''' * Jhake's initial venture into the Multiverse Nexus wrought him little progress and no real victories, nor any significant matches, feuds or contentions to speak of. 'Contendership Era --' After settling into his place as one of the most vocal faces (read as: tweeners) of the Multiverse, Jhake saw quick success in one of the first contenders tournaments, taking place shortly after the Inaugural Multivania. An Underdog in every sense, he ended up defeating such storied monsters, like Ogre and Convict 311 and ended up facing down their puppet master, and then leader of the now defunct Ascension, Dr. Grimm in the final to secure the #1 contendership for the newly inaugurated Multiverse Heavyweight Championship. The supposed momentum of his unexpected victories caused Jhake to severely underestimate Trashman Jones leading up into the title match, however, and in the end the Hero for Hire was downed by the then reigning Multiverse Heavyweight Champ. On that day he left the ring humbled, but still title hungry. 'The Drawback Era, the Rise of HIGH VOLTAGE, and the Second Multivania--' Though some say the Drawback Era began with Jhake's Loss to Trashman Jones, most agree it was truly well underway when the Hero for Hire saw an opportunity with an up-and-coming Chaz Lee (read as: "Well established name") who had challenged Hireold (before his ascension into the "French Nightmare" at the hands of an unknown artefact,) to a rematch for the Big Oof Championship, even going so far as to accompany him to the match and take to distracting both Hireold and the Referee on seperate occasions, allowing key opportunities for Chaz to take advantage. And thus the Tag team duo of "HIGH VOLTAGE" was born. Since that match however Jhake and Chaz had fought as equals. Throughout their tag team run, though, Chaz's ever present championship victories and gilded past loomed large in the mind of the Armored Otaku, even after he lost the belt for a short time a shadow remained on Jhake's conscience that he should attempt to earn gold to make himself Chaz's true equal, and not feel like he was just dead weight on the team. ''THE BAR ROOM BRAWL and Lead Up to MULTIVANIA II'' Such an opportunity revealed itself in the announcement of a Multi Week tournament whose prize was the Bar-Room Brawl Tornado Tag Championship Chaz and Jhake (the latter a touch more enthusiastically) jumped at the chance, making it all the way to the finals at the 2nd Nexus Multivania. In the match, Jhake and Chaz were tasked with facing down the New Four Horsemen, a terrifying new faction on the scene in the multiverse that nearly tore the Nexus asunder. In the knock-down drag-out bloodbath that was the Bar-Room Brawl Finals match, Chaz and Jhake had several near pins on Ramund and Pestilence Demon (Famine and Pestilence of the Horsemen, respectively) but ultimately Jhake proved to be the weak link in the team and fell by pin to Ramund, giving the N4H the Inaugural title match. MNW Chroniclers had noted several times that Jhake had tried to bow out for a hiatus before the Bar-Room Brawl Tourney, though. Some had thought it could have been a refresher ahead of a possible singles run. However, it was after Chaz's loss of the Big Oof Championship later that same evening that Jhake was seen leaving the Nexus arena via some manner of interdimensional rift, reappearing the next night with another set of clothes and metallic finery, and then subsequently catching a bus bound for Mt. Dojo. Though there were whispers that Jhake might return for the Limit Break or Apocalypse PPVs, and possibly even after the Wish Upon a Brawl Trios Tourney, he had not been seen at either of those events nor had he been seen before the arrival of the Inquisition. '''The SILVER AGE Several times during his Drawback Era, Jhake had hinted that he sought to return himself to the way he was before, referring to his missing stand more than anything else, and to that end has taken steps to change his physical condition and appearance in a faint hope to rekindle whatever triggered the first Awakening of his stand, but Jhake would have bigger issues to deal with than his own shortcomings. THE INQUISITION Upon Witnessing the explosion from the training facility there, Jhake took a brief few days away from Mt. Dojo to visit the ruins of the old MNW Arena in order to collect personal effects, those who witnessed his arrival and departure were shocked to see the man, who up until then had never worn anything but his wrestling Blues and Gold ornamentation in public, in nothing less than Red and Silver. Eye-witnesses to his brief appearance say he made a vow to make sure that the person responsible for the original Arena's destruction would pay for it as well as the lives of those present during the explosion. As the Inquisition began to sink its tendrils into the Nexus and "eliminate" and disperse the Madness, starting with Black Hole Jhake "... quickly became skeptical of the Inquisition's true motives," he said after his return to regular MNW action. Even with the Inquisition bearing down upon the downtrodden of MNW, Jhake stayed away from the ring. As Taiku was mercilessly broken, as the Convicts were beaten back, even as Dagarik was taken into Inquisition custody, Jhake remained distant and detached from the events of MNW. Some believed Jhake to be biding his time waiting for the right moment to return. THE RETURN As the Multiverse began to turn on itself as the Inquisition launched the second phase of its intrusion into MNW, it became apparent that a force for good was needed to bolster the Nexus once again. And surely enough, after nearly 6 months, Justice Jhake and Chaz Lee both returned to aid Trashman Jones against the Ordo Vacantia after repeated abuses and deliberate subterfuge by the Inquisition to gain the upper hand against the natives of the Nexus, and specifically the allies of Trashman Jones. Content no longer with the Inquisition's baseless, honorless tactics, Jhake had returned, ready for war. Jhake and Chaz, riding the crowd's energy and the momentum from their return faced down the Ordo Vacantia again a week later, this time with the Branded Vacants' confiscated titles on the line. In a truly stunning fashion, Chaz Lee's Pinfall over one of the Branded Vacants stripped the Ordo Vacantia of the Bar Room Brawl Tag Team belts, finally claiming the belts they lost the shot at back all the way at Multivania, this lightning quick victory marked the first time the Armored Otaku has held gold in his entire MNW Run, and though not directly because of his actions, he was proud to hold gold nonetheless, sources say. Unfortunately aiding Trashman Jones put a massive target on Jhake and Chaz's backs, and though they held a titular shield in the Bar Room Brawl Belts, that shield against the bounties from the Inquisition wouldn't last. As they squared off against the returning Artists of DEUS PULP (Sir Malervik, Citric King) after a series losses handed to the both of them in singles matches against each of the respective members of DEUS PULP leading into in the duel for the championship, Chaz and Jhake proved ultimately unable to defend their grip on gold, Jhake eating the pinfall again at another crucial point for the team. Upon the unfortunate loss of Trashman's team in a Gold Rush match at Bits of Glory, it was determined by the Inquisition that Jhake would have to participate in an Inquisition tribunal match and possibly face imprisonment in the Gallows if he were to lose. This match however ended up being no traditional Tribunal, as foul play by the Inquisition was challenged and punished by an arbiter, MNW's own Agent Pupusa Monkey; Jhake faced a "Feast or Famine" match that would allow him to not only retain his freedom on winning, but to free one of the people imprisoned by the Inquisition. In quick victory against one of the Inquisition's Bounty Hunters (KnightReaper, 1/2 of DOOM) Jhake earned his freedom and had a choice to make. Jhake, wanting to be a tool of true justice in the face of the "Justice" of the Inquisition, chose a man who had fallen by the wayside, ignored, but most importantly, a man wronged by his friend and in need of the very virtue that was Jhake's namesake. Aiden Xero emerged from the Inquisition Gallows to a different MNW than the one he'd seen before his prison time, a landscape where many friends couldn't truly be trusted. It took several weeks to both prove and earn the trust of Justice Jhake, but after being mentored by him, facing him down, and ensuring that he could withstand him, Aiden was admitted to the now trio that is HIGH VOLTAGE. CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY -- Bar Room Brawl Tag Team Championship -- part of the 7th team to hold the titles since their inaugural match at Multivania II, HIGH VOLTAGE with Chaz Lee, won from the Ordo Vacantia two weeks before the Blast from Another Past PPV. Miscellanious/Trivia * "With a pose like that, This man looks like he belongs in Jo-Jo's!!" -- a commentator at one of Jhake's first entrances, when he still opened said entrance with a menacing pose, to this day he still doesn't know of any bizzare adventures involving anyone named Jo-Jo. * It is uncertain whether or not Jhake is actually a Hero at all, much less a Hero for Hire as Jhake has yet to accept any mercenary contracts during his tenure in MNW. * In other timelines, Jhake has created his own title and held it successfully for nearly a year, and is one of the biggest booking influences on a certain "Titan Exhibition Wrestling" Federation * Original Character aesthetics and move-set design credited to "The All-Frather," Arcolf.